This is normal
by KathrynValmont
Summary: *complete* Rogue thinks nothing having to do with her could ever be normal. What Bobby says proves her wrong one shot B/R


This is Normal  
  
Summary: Rogue thinks nothing having to do with her could ever be normal. Bobby is about to prove her wrong. One shot B/R  
  
Bobby had noticed the way Rogue had been frowning in class for the last twenty minutes. He sighed. He really wanted to know what was wrong. He loved her but could never find the words to tell her. He loved her so much that all the time he felt as if whatever was troubling Rogue was troubling him.  
  
"What's wrong," whispered Bobby.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on. I have been watching you for the last twenty minutes frown. Something has got to give. So, lets hear it," said Bobby.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it. It's really not that important when you think about it. I think it's really stupid when it really comes down to it and I really don't want to talk about it," said Rogue.  
  
"Okay, I understand. If you want to talk about it later you can okay? You know where to find me, the kitchen," said Bobby with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks Bobby. You're my favorite friend. I think I will want to talk about it later, maybe. I don't know. I'll think about it. Now pay attention before we both get in trouble," said Rogue with mock sternness.  
  
Bobby turned back around but his mind was not on what Storm was teaching at the moment. His mind was on Rogue and the problem she was having. He hoped it was nothing too serious. He also hoped that Rogue would tell him so that he could help her. He really wanted to help her. He wanted to be able to be there for her. He could only do that if she let him. He hoped that she would.  
  
He felt a note land on the floor next to him. He knew without a doubt in his mind who it was from. It was from John. It always was.  
  
J: What's eating you today?  
  
B: nothing.  
  
J: Yeah, right. If you won't answer that question just tell me what's eating Rogue.  
  
B: To tell the truth I really don't know.  
  
J: Dude you should just get it over with and tell her that you like her.  
  
B: It's really not that easy.  
  
J: It would cheer her up.  
  
************************************  
  
"So, what's the deal with Bobby and you," asked Jubilee after class.  
  
They fell in step with eachother as they walked down to the dining room.  
  
"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between Bobby and I. We're just friends," said Rogue.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean," asked Rogue.  
  
"It just means that we think he likes you and that you like him," said Kitty as she joined them at a table.  
  
They saw Bobby and John looking for a place to sit and they waved them over to where they were sitting. When the two boys joined them Jubilee and Kitty shared knowing looks as Bobby and Rogue sat next to eachother.  
  
***************************  
  
Bobby looked up from his ice cream to see Rogue walking in. He was about to smile at her but changed his mind when he saw the look on her face. She looked sad as she looked up at him.  
  
"Are you ready to talk about it," asked Bobby gently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I think I am. Take a walk with me," said Rogue.  
  
"Okay, let's walk tot he garden. I go there sometimes when I need to think," said Bobby.  
  
"Alright."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Bobby what's normal?"  
  
"I can't really remember. I remember a time when I was normal but you know what I mean. I don't think any of us here really know what's normal," said Bobby.  
  
"I know that. That's true, but what's normal for us and everyone else who like us," asked Rogue.  
  
"I think normality for us is acceptance something none of us have received except with eachother. I think to be normal for us is to be different. Is that what's been bothering you today," asked Bobby.  
  
"Yeah, it really has been bothering me. From the moment I put my boyfriend in the hospital I was scared of myself and what I could do to people. My own family looked at me as if I was a freak. I couldn't take being there anymore so I left. I was on my own for eight months. It had to be the loneliest time of my life," said Rogue.  
  
"I'm sorry. It was different for me. I was getting ready to leave school one day when my powers happened. My parents think I'm at boarding school or whatever. One day I walk into my living room and there the professor is explaining to my parents how I had been accepted into his school. My parents were thrilled. Scott was with him and later explained to me that it was a school for people like us."  
  
"You were lucky. You're powers aren't as dangerous as mine. Everything you touch doesn't die. There is nothing normal about me. I wish there was."  
  
"That's not true. I know at least one thing normal. Love is normal. I see the way you care about everyone. I see the way you care about everything. It's beautiful, just like you. Love IS normal. The Love I feel for you isn't normal. It drives me crazy and I can't stop it, but I do love you. That's normal. It really is," said Bobby.  
  
"Do you really love me, Bobby?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
THE END 


End file.
